Las historias de Five Nights at Freddy's
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: La historia completa de la saga bajo el punto de vista de sus protagonistas.
1. El niño

_Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fanfic. En este a través de historias mostraré mi teoría sobre el juego FNAF._

 _Como siempre destacar que los personajes no me pertenecen; ellos y el videojuego son de Scott Cawthon._

 _Espero que les guste_

* * *

"No hay nada debajo de tu cama, cariño, ahora duérmete" me dijo afectuosamente mamá.

Pero ella se equivocaba, sabía que por la noche me atacarían esos horribles muñecos y ellos se encontraban en aquel nuevo restaurante a poca distancia de mi casa… lo más curioso era que al resto de compañeros de mi clase les encantaban…

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vi el anuncio, un horrible robot con forma de oso dorado cantaba mientras dejaba ver sus horribles dientes, pero el más terrorífico sin duda, era el pirata que, curiosamente era el favorito de la mayoría, y eso incluía a mi hermano mayor que, incluso se había comprado una máscara.

"¡Solo a los enanos como tú les da miedo esos robots!" me dijo él "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a Foxy? ¿Sabes que a él le encanta meterse en las habitaciones de los niños para comérselos?"

"¡Cállate, se lo diré a mamá!"

"¡Miedica! ¡Miedica!"

Esa noche fue la primera en la que mi hermano mayor me asustó, esperó a que me fuera a mi cuarto y, cuando estaba distraído, saltó del armario con la máscara de Foxy puesta gritando. Mamá le castigó sin tele, pero a él no le importó y tomó por costumbre darme sustos con aquella maldita máscara.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a mi hermano y aquellos malditos robots, todos eran igual de malos, el oso, el pollo, el zorro pirata… ni siquiera a mi mejor amigo parecían molestarle esos robots, al contrario, él me decía que le encantaban, que si él pudiera de alguna manera incluso les daría vida…

Se acercaba mi cumpleaños, de hecho ya sabía lo que me gustaría que me regalaran mis padres o alguno de mis amigos, había visto un camión de bomberos muy chulo en un escaparate; me imaginaba a mí mismo de mayor, convertido en bombero luchando contra las llamas mientras salvaba a un bebé de un edificio en llamas y recibía los aplausos de la gente; sí, entonces sería valiente y ya no me darían miedo nunca más esos malditos muñecos.

Sin embargo, mis padres iban a celebrar mi cumpleaños en el restaurante donde se encontraban aquellos muñecos.

"¡Por favor, mamá! ¡No quiero celebrarlo allí!"

"Pero si a tus amigos les encanta _Fredbear's family dinner,_ allí se lo van a pasar mejor"

"Pero mamá…."

"¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡Tu padre y yo ya hemos hecho la reserva!"

Mamá estaba decidida a celebrar allí las fiestas, de nada me sirvieron mis lloros y ruegos y papá tampoco quiso prestarme ayuda alguna; mi hermano se reía de mí más y más cada día y encontraba nuevas formas de asustarme como esconderse detrás del sofá para saltar encima cuando yo me sentaba.

Llegó por fin el día de mi cumpleaños, para mi desgracia solo pudo venir mi mejor amigo, el resto no lo había hecho, así que mi hermano mayor había llevado a algunos amigos suyos; mi amigo quería ir a jugar a las recreativas, pero yo no podía apartar la vista de los espantosos muñecos; eran mucho peor en persona, sus ojos carecían de brillo, era totalmente negros, sus dientes estaban afilados y oxidados, y además eran enormes; y ninguno se salvaba….¡Tenía que huir! Corrí por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la calle donde me puse a llorar. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que vivir tan cerca de aquel lugar y de sus horribles muñecos? ¿Por qué no podía huir? ¿Hasta cuándo mi hermano me seguiría asustando? Y hablando de mi hermano, apareció poco después con sus amigos, todos llevaban máscaras de los muñecos puestas.

"¡Mirad! ¡Si está ahí mi hermano el miedica! ¡Le tiene miedo a unos simples robots!"

Los otros comenzaron a reírse también.

"¡Seguro que aún no se ha leído ni el primero de _Harry Potter_!" añadió uno de sus amigos, que llevaba la máscara del muñeco en forma de oso.

"¡Si se va a hacer caca en los pantalones!"

Todos rieron una vez más, y de repente me aprisionaron entre todos; intenté escapar, pero era inútil, ellos eran mayores y más fuertes.

Me arrastraron entre todos, diciendo que me iban a dejar encerrado en el almacén, pero se pararon ante el oso, y sus caras reflejaron una sonrisa malévola.

"¡Vamos a dejar que te dé un gran beso!"

Me di cuenta de lo que pretendían, y comencé a pedir ayuda a gritos; pero mi madre no me oía; mi mejor amigo sí me oyó y trató de correr a ayudarme, pero uno de los matones le cortó el paso y no lo dejó avanzar más.

Me metieron en la boca del muñeco; no aguantaba estar allí, era demasiado estrecho, y olía muy mal… traté de salir pero no podía; comencé a desesperarme; entonces oí un chasquido y sentí el dolor más grande que jamás había sentido en mi vida…

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, era estar en mi habitación. Estaba todo oscuro, y aunque encendiese las luces seguía oscuro… me pareció oír un ruido fuera de la habitación, así que agarré una linterna que tenía en mi mano derecha para echar un vistazo… miré una de las puertas de mi habitación… y lo vi; uno de los muñecos estaba al final del pasillo, el que tenía forma de conejo, solo que era aún más terrorífico, sus ojos eran brillantes y sus dientes afiladísimos y estaba todo oxidado; extendió sus manos hacia mí y vino corriendo, así que cerré la puerta a toda prisa; pero aún había otra puerta por la que poder escapar, o eso pensaba, pues cuando la abrí ya estaba esperándome otro de los muñecos, esta vez la que tenía forma de pollo, y era horrorosa, los dientes de esta eran incluso más afilados que los del anterior; cuando fui a cerrar la puerta trató de impedirlo empujando desde el otro lado, pero logré encerrarme dentro.

Pero no estaba seguro; del armario y la cama salieron dos más; el de oso y el zorro ambos igual o más terroríficos que los anteriores, ya que el zorro tenía buena parte de su hocico al descubierto y ambos avanzaron hacia mí que estaba acorralado en una esquina… pero cuando pestañee ya no estaban; y el reloj marcaba las 6:00 A.M…

Poco más tarde volví a encontrarme en una situación parecida, pero ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cerrar las puertas, el armario y vigilar la cama por si aparecía alguno de ellos... y mientras, pensaba qué hacía allí y qué estaban haciendo mis padres, mi hermano y mi mejor amigo…, tal vez se habían ido de vacaciones, aunque entonces me habrían llevado con ellos; o quizá esto fuese una especie de prueba… sí, tenía que ser algo por el estilo, aunque… ¿por qué me habrían seguido aquellos horribles muñecos a mi casa? No encontraba solución a mis preguntas…

Y finalmente, encontré una fila de muñecos de aquellos animales, curiosamente la del zorro no tenía cabeza, la máscara que mi hermano usaba para asustarme… y hablando de mi hermano… oí una voz parecida a la suya en la distancia.

"Debes de ser fuerte; no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré allí para ti"

Los muñecos comenzaron a desaparecer, al igual que mi habitación; me encontraba flotando en la oscuridad más absoluta… ¿O no? Al fondo se veía una luz, fui hacia ella… y ya no me preocupé de nada más.

* * *

 _Bueno, pues hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. A ver soy solo un fan más, no creo ni mucho menos que esta teoría sea la verdadera, ya que el único que sabe qué sucedió en verdad es Scott Cawthon._

 _Intentaré actualizar el fic para la semana que viene._


	2. La Marioneta

_Bueno, pese a las Navidades y tal pude actualizar mi fanfic, así que aquí está el segundo capítulo._

* * *

El restaurante había pedido perdón por la televisión un millón de veces por lo menos, y seguía manteniendo que sus robots no eran peligrosos y la muerte de mi mejor amigo había sido un fatal accidente. Nadie me escuchó cuando conté que los niños habían metido al pequeño en la boca del robot que lo había aplastado; la mordida del 83, así lo habían titulado todos los periódicos.

En el funeral su madre lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras su marido trataba de consolarla, y el hermano estaba totalmente pálido; fui hacia él lleno de furia.

"¡Has matado a mi mejor amigo!"

No obtuve respuesta.

"¿¡Por qué no contestas?!"

Nada.

"¡Di algo, cobarde!"

Esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; y fue hacia su madre, todos se quedaron mirándome muy mal; al parecer nadie me creería al decir que él era el asesino de su hermano menor.

Unos días después. Tanto él como su familia abandonaron la ciudad y ya no volvieron jamás.

Por mi parte, continué el día a día, pero ya no era lo mismo sin mi mejor amigo; aunque intenté hacer más amigos no fui capaz de hacerlos; unos pensaban que estaba gafados y a otros simplemente no les caía bien; mi cuerpo era delgado y mi cara muy pálido, muchos incluso me ponían motes, el más frecuente marioneta.

Así que todos los días al salir de clase, pasaba por delante de _Fredbear's Family Dinner,_ y observaba el escaparate; la gente volvió conforme el terrible suceso iba quedando más en el olvido. Era frecuente ver a niños de todas las edades yendo allí para ver a los animatrónicos, aunque el restaurante había colocado cintas de terciopelo como medida de seguridad para que nadie se acercase más.

Un día, salió una noticia relacionada con el restaurante; al parecer un hombre que trabajaba en _Fredbear's Family Dinner_ al enterarse de que lo despedían se enfadó tanto que había cogido un cuchillo y herido con él a dos cocineros que, afortunadamente habían logrado sobrevivir.

"Al menos ellos se han salvado" pensé.

Después de aquella noticia, de nuevo el restaurante perdió algo de popularidad, pero a pesar de ello, seguía acudiendo gente; los niños continuaban celebrando allí sus cumpleaños, como el caso de una chica de mi clase.

Era pelirroja y se sentaba a mi lado todos los días, pero pese a ello, no me había invitado a su fiesta.

"Lo siento, marioneta pero es que esta fiesta no es para chicos sabelotodos como tú"

El día de la fiesta me aburría mucho en casa, así que le dije a mi madre que salía a dar una vuelta y salí a la calle. Hacía mucho frío, pues ya estábamos en Noviembre e incluso habían empezado a poner las luces de Navidad en algún barrio de la ciudad.

Inconscientemente, me estaba acercando al restaurante donde mi amigo había muerto y donde mi compañera daba su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Miré por la ventana, en aquel momento los invitados estaban divirtiéndose viendo cantar al oso marrón, parecía que se lo estaban pasando genial… sin mí.

En aquel momento un coche aparcó y un desconocido se bajó de él y fue derecho a hablar conmigo.

"¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?" me preguntó amablemente.

"Es que no me han invitado" respondí un poco avergonzado.

"Oh, qué pena"

Aquel hombre misterioso pareció pensativo durante un minuto y luego dijo.

"¿Sabes? Tengo unos pastelitos en la parte de atrás ¿Te apetece comer algunos?"

"¡Sí!"

El hombre fue hacia su coche, y tal como había dicho volvió con un par de pastelitos, eran de chocolates, tenían de adorno nata y chispas de colores; parecían deliciosos, y efectivamente lo estaba.

Cuando me los terminé, me preguntó si quería más a lo que yo asentí.

"Tengo más, pero necesito ir a por ello, vivo aquí mismo… ¿Te importa esperar en ese callejón al lado del restaurante?"

Allí me quede, desde ese lugar aún se podía ver algo del interior; había unos niños que comían pizza y se reían aunque no podía distinguir si eran invitados de la fiesta a la que no me habían invitado u otros niños.

También podía ver algo de la calle, por ejemplo varios coches aparcados en fila, y uno de ellos era parecido al de mi padre… y hablando de coches… recordé que el hombre conducía uno, pero entonces ¿Si vivía cerca cómo es que había ido en coche?

El desconocido vino caminando con un pastel de nata en la mano y me lo ofreció.

Yo le di las gracias pero al ir a por mi pastel, él me agarró de la camisa.

"No te esfuerces, niño. El local está insonorizado, no te van a oír"

Sacó algo de su chaqueta y, sentí un dolor muy grande en el pecho y todo se puso negro…

La oscuridad permaneció días y días, a pesar de todo aún podía oír; pasos, un grito y luego ruidos de ambulancias y sirenas de policía; luego los lloros de mi familia.

Intenté decirles que estaba bien, pero no era solo que no podía ver, tampoco podía hablar… finalmente comprendí que me habían asesinado... y aquel misterioso desconocido era mi asesino…

Recuperé la vista un tiempo después, aunque no sabía cuánto había pasado, en ese instante me miré las manos y vi que no eran las mías, sino que eran de madera; me miré el resto del cuerpo y vi que llevaba un traje negro... ¡Todo aquello era muy extraño! ¡Necesitaba un espejo! Era sorprendente que mis pies tampoco eran iguales, más bien puntiagudos; por fin encontré uno… y lo que vi me dejó horrorizado. Ya no era yo mismo, ahora era una especie de muñeco con la cara pintada de blanco, parecía una marioneta… al final había acabado siéndolo.

Pude inspeccionar los alrededores y descubrir que habían pasado al menos cuatro años desde mi muerte; estaba en el restaurante delante del cual había muerto asesinado; solo que ahora se llamaba _Freddy Frezbear's Pizza_ y los animatrónicos que allí había eran muy distintos; ahora yo era otro de ellos.

* * *

 _Si han jugado al fnaf4 recordarán ese niño que es asesinado en los minijuegos; pues para mí ese niño es the puppet_

 _Sé que algunos fans de esta saga pensarán que Puppet es la madre de los niños por la canción "It's been so long" de The Living Tombstone (muy buena, por cierto); puede que él tenga razón y yo no; en cualquier caso esto solo es un fanfic, mi teoría no la teoría oficial._

 _Bueno, pues este fue el segundo capítulo; espero que les haya gustado y espero poder actualizar la semana que viene._


	3. Jeremy Fitzgerald

_Bueno, pues pese a las fiestas de fin de año y todo eso, he podido actualizar el fanfic; espero que les guste_

* * *

"¿¡No ibas a buscar trabajo, Jeremy?!" me regañó mi padre al verme tumbado en el sofá de casa.

"Lo he hecho papá, pero ninguno tiene lo que busco"

"¡Pues busca mejor o haz algo más útil que estar ahí tumbado comiendo porquerías!" y miró la bolsa de Doritos que llevaba en la mano.

Ya hacía dos meses que había dejado los estudios. La carrera de derecho había sido demasiado exigente para mí y me había visto obligado a dejarlo; desde entonces, mi padre había estado presionándome para que encontrase trabajo, pero en ninguno de ellos me querían; querían gente preparada. Mi padre cada día se ponía más pesado respecto a ese tema.

Decidí salir a dar una vuelta, para evitar seguir allí; fue tal la prisa que me di que me olvidé de coger un abrigo; y fuera hacía bastante frío.

Quizá si daba la vuelta al vecindario encontraba un cartel de "Se busca dependiente" o algo parecido; no sería un trabajo bueno, pero al menos tendría uno… y tuve la suerte de encontrar un cartel de ellos; miré el cartel del negocio: _Freddy Fazbear's pizza_.

De inmediato sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo; ese era el nuevo local que habían abierto para sustituir al antiguo, y todos sabíamos cómo había acabado; una mordida a un niño, un ex empleado que acuchilló al enterarse de su despido, y el niño asesinado… pero ahora ese restaurante pertenecía a otra cadena; y los animatrónicos ni siquiera eran los mismos… ¿Tan malo podía ser trabajar allí?

Desde luego, si volvía a casa de nuevo sin trabajo mi padre se enfadaría conmigo; y no quería seguir disgustándole.

La entrevista fue bastante bien, y me eligieron; lo más increíble fue que nadie más hubiese solicitado el puesto; quizás eran supersticiosos y pensaron que el lugar estaba maldito o algo así.

Mi padre se alegró al saber que tenía trabajo, pero al saber dónde me pidió que no fuera.

"¡Pero tú querías que encontrase un trabajo!" protesté.

"¡Eso no lo es! ¡Ese local me da muy mal al ojo!"

"¡Venga ya! El local no está maldito, eso es una patraña"

Mi padre negó con la cabeza mientras yo me iba expectante a mi primera noche como guardia nocturno.

Ya no había nadie allí; a esas horas los trabajadores se habían ido a sus casas, y yo estaba en mi puesto. Con sorpresa descubrí que habían puesto una máscara allí… ¡Qué raro! La miré más de cerca, era como uno de esos feos animatrónicos… y, vi que en el contestador había un mensaje grabado, así que le di a reproducir:

 _''Uh, ¿hola? Hola, ¿hola? Uh, hola y bienvenido a tu nuevo empleo de verano en el nuevo y mejorado Freddy Fazbear pizza. Uh, yo estoy aquí para hablar de algunas de las cosas que tú puedes esperar a ver en tu primera semana aquí y para ayudarte a empezar en este nuevo camino y emocionante carrera._

 _Fazbear Entertainment se compromete para divertir a toda la familia y, sobre todo, seguridad. Ellos han gastado una pequeña fortuna en estos nuevos animatrónicos, uh, reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, que incluso les permite caminar durante el día. ¿No es eso aseado? Pero lo más importante, todos están ligados a algún tipo de base de datos criminal, para que puedan detectar a un depredador de una milla de distancia._

 _Ahora que te digo, no hay nuevo sistema sin sus... problemas. Uh... eres sólo el segundo guardia que trabaja en este lugar. El primer tipo terminó su semana, pero se quejó de las condiciones... nosotros lo cambiamos para el turno de día, así que bueno, que suerte, ¿no? Principalmente expresó su preocupación de que ciertos personajes parecían moverse en la noche, e incluso trataron de entrar en la oficina. Así que nuestra solución temporal es la siguiente: hay una caja de música, de vez en cuando dale. No parece afectar a todos los animatrónicos, pero sí afecta... a uno de ellos En cuanto al resto de ellos, tenemos una solución aún más fácil te hemos dado una cabeza de Freddy vacía, ¡problema resuelto! Puedes ponértela en cualquier momento, y dejar de actuar durante todo el tiempo que quieras. Con el tiempo todo lo que entró, saldrá._

 _Comprueba las luces, ponte la cabeza de Freddy si es necesario, mantén la caja de la música vigilada, pan comido. Ten una buena noche, y hablo contigo mañana."_

Me quedé helado… ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de que los animatrónicos intentaban entrar en la oficina? ¡Eran solo robots! ¿Por qué iban a hacer una cosa así? Aquello debía ser una broma preparada por el personal, una especie de novatada; desde luego el responsable se la había preparado bastante… esperé un rato, y por aburrimiento miré la cámara… para descubrir con horror que en el escenario solo había dos robots. ¡Pero eso era imposible! ¡Yo los había contado y eran tres! ¿Dónde estaba el que faltaba? Miré por la cámara y lo vi en otra sala… Alguien había tenido que moverlo de alguna manera…. ¿Pero quién? Allí solo estaba yo…

No podía despegar los ojos de la pantalla, pero el robot seguía parado; entonces, un ruido en la ventilación hizo que se me helase la sangre en las venas. Volví a la cámara del escenario para encontrarme con que estaba vacío… estaba aterrado, y el sonido de la ventilación cada vez se oía más cerca así que me puse la máscara tal como la grabación me había dicho… ¡y a través de los agujeros vi como el animatrónico con forma de conejo entraba! Me miró durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos para, finalmente irse por donde había venido. Entonces recordé lo de darle cuerda a la caja de música, cosa que hice. Los animatrónicos siguieron moviéndose durante la noche; pero cada vez que sentía que se acercaban, me ponía la máscara; así hasta que dieron las 6:00 AM, cuando volvieron a sus puestos iniciales.

Corrí a casa y cerré la puerta apresuradamente.

"Hijo, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?" me preguntó mi padre al ver la cara que traía.

Se lo conté todo, pero él se echó a reír al oír mi historia.

"¡Por lo visto no te gusta nada trabajar! ¡Sabes que tu padre no es tonto como para venir a contarle historias como esa!"

"Pero si es lo que ocurrió de verdad…"

"¡Jeremy, esto ya no es divertido! ¡O sigues trabajando o te vas de casa!"

No tenía elección, parece que tendría que seguir trabajando en aquel restaurante…

Pero la cosa se ponía peor, pues a aquellos tres animatrónicos que habían ido a por mí el primer día, se sumaron otros dos, uno que estaba medio roto que llamaban Mangle; y otro que tenía aspecto de niño y que llevaba globos. Intentaban atacar desde el pasillo, la ventilación… así que en cuanto los venía o los oía venir, automáticamente me ponía la máscara sin olvidarme de darle cuerda a la caja… pero el estrés era insoportable. Todos los días a las 6:00 AM me pellizcaba, para comprobar que seguía con vida durante al menos un día más.

El Jueves me llegó un mensaje nuevo en el teléfono:

 _'' ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, hola, ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Te dije que le agarrarías la mano!_

 _Ok, por lo que eh, sólo para decirte, uh, ha habido algo de una, investigación en proceso. Debemos cerrar por unos días... Quiero hacer hincapié en que, aunque no deja de ser una medida de precaución._

 _Trata de evitar el contacto visual con alguno de los animatrónicos esta noche si es posible. Alguien puede haber manipulado sus sistemas de reconocimiento facial, no estamos seguros. Pero los personajes han estado actuando muy raro, casi agresivos hacia el personal. Ellos interactúan con los niños muy bien, pero cuando se encuentran con un adulto, sólo se quedan mirando..._

 _De todas formas, sigue así. Todo pasará. ¡Buenas noches!"_

¿Más agresivos todavía? ¿Es que no lo habían sido ya bastante? De todas formas, había algo de aquel mensaje que me chocaba, ¿Quién podía haber manipulado aquellos animatrónicos? ¿Y por qué? Tal vez había sido algún local competidor, el mundo de los negocios hoy en día es muy cruel, pero aún así… no encontraba una respuesta convincente, así que lo dejé; tenía claro una cosa, que cuando acabase la semana dejaría de jugarme la vida en aquel espantoso lugar; valía la pena enfrentarme a mi padre antes que a esos muñecos.

En aquel momento, oí como uno de los animatrónicos se acercaba a la oficina y me puse una vez más la máscara.

Por fin llegó el domingo, día en que renunciaría a mi puesto. Me habían avisado de que iba a haber una fiesta de cumpleaños y que sería el guardia diurno. Lo único que tendría que hacer es quedarme cerca de los animatrónicos para asegurarme de que no iban a hacer daño a nadie. Lo cierto es que durante el día la cosa no daba tanto miedo, igual si en vez de vigilante nocturno fuese diurno… pero nadie en su sano juicio querría cambiarme el puesto; nadie se iba a arriesgar a ser asesinado por los animatrónicos.

Mientras pensaba esto, miré las cámaras desde mi tablet, y me sorprendió observar a un tipo afuera. Llevaba un traje morado y llevaba una bolsa; sacó de su interior un disfraz de Freddy. Me pregunté a qué se debía aquello, pero me quedé sin aliento al ver que llevaba un cuchillo escondido en la bolsa.

Comprendí que debía dar la voz de alarma, pero en aquel momento el animatrónico Mangle comenzó a hacer ruidos muy extraños y a moverse solo; asustado recordé las palabras del tipo del teléfono "alguien ha manipulado los mecanismos de los animatrónicos""; había sido él, aquel hombre de morado, quería quitarme del medio para que no pudiese pararlo.

Mangle se detuvo un momento antes de saltar hacia mí con un espantoso y escalofriante grito.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo; si han jugado al fnaf 2, comprobarán que Mangle y Foxy atacan dando un mordisco, por lo cual ella me parecía la culpable de la mordida del 87._

 _Lamento anunciar que voy a estar "en hiatus" debido a los exámenes. Espero terminarlos pronto y poder seguir escribiendo._

 _Para acabar me gustaría agradecerles a aquellos que han favoriteado esta historia o alguna de las anteriores._


	4. Golden Freddy

_Bueno, sé que hace mucho que no publico, pero bueno, los estudios me han tenido muy ocupado._

 _Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi historia; espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

"¡No te cueles en la cola!" me regañó levemente la profesora.

Agaché la cabeza y puse cara de pena.

"Lo siento, señorita"

"No pasa nada, solo vuelve a tu sitio"

Obedecí.

Mi nombre era Gerardo.

Siempre había sido un niño de gran belleza; tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio. Mi madre y algunas de sus amigas solían decir que parecía un angelito; eso me servía algunas veces para evitarme males mayores.

Durante los recreos, me gustaba jugar con mis cuatro mejores amigos. Fernando, Carlota, Félix y Benito. Ellos cuatro tenían algo en común, les encantaba Freddy Fedbear's Pizza; tanto que se ponían los motes de sus personajes favoritos y jugaban a ser cada uno un animatrónico. Yo nunca había ido a ese local, pero ellos insistían en que valía la pena; durante los juegos yo no tenía animatrónico, por lo que me hacían ser la marioneta.

Por el vecindario corría un rumor negativo sobre el local. Según decían, allí habían muerto dos niños; aunque en realidad la primera cadena de restaurantes había quebrado y se había visto obligada a vender todo a la nueva empresa; que desde su reapertura no había registrado nada grave en su interior.

Alguna vez le había pedido a mi madre que me llevara a aquel local, pero ella casi siempre tenía que trabajar; desde que mi padre y ella se divorciaron, ella tuvo que hacer horas extra para poder mantener todo lo poco que tenía; pese a todo, ella siempre me decía que yo era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado nunca. Pese a ello era duro verla llegar a casa tarde con un aspecto tan agotado, tanto que algunas veces al ir a darme las buenas noches se quedaba dormida antes que yo.

El Jueves fue un día especial para la panda; Benito, nos anunció que el Domingo celebraría su fiesta de cumpleaños en Freddy's Fadbear Pizza. Él era el menor de nosotros, iba a cumplir los nueve años. Los otros saltaron de alegría al tener un motivo por el que volver a allí; sin embargo para mí fue especial pues lo conocería por primera vez, eso si mi madre podía llevarme…

"¡Venga mamá, te lo suplico!"

"Pero es que tengo trabajo" me respondió ella cuando le pedí que me llevase a la fiesta.

"¿Y no me puedes ir a buscar luego?" pregunté "No estaré solo, mis amigos van a estar conmigo"

Mi madre pareció pensativa, luego puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó acercarme allí e ir a buscarme al salir del trabajo.

El Domingo mi madre me acompañó hacia el local, y era realmente alucinante. Un gran cartel en la puerta mostraba el nombre del local, y encima suyo lucía un dibujo de Freddy, el oso, el animatrónico favorito de Fernando.

Quería correr hacia allí, pero mi madre se detuvo a hablar por teléfono porque al parecer iba a llegar cinco minutos tarde y tenía que justificarlo.

Se quedó allí hablando un tiempo que se me hizo eterno.

"¡Mamá, por favor que mis amigos me esperan!"

Pero ella tapó el auricular del teléfono y me miró muy seria.

"¡Si vuelves a protestar no irás a esa fiesta!"

Su amenaza fue efectiva, pues no dije nada más.

En la puerta vi a mi amiga Carlota, que me hacía gestos para pedirme que me acercara.

Mi madre parecía que no iba a acabar de hablar… y entre yo y la pizzería no había más que una carretera… bueno, en el colegio nos habían enseñado seguridad vial, y además yo ya tenía casi diez años, podía cruzar solo perfectamente.

Me sentí un poco mal por irme de mi madre, pero la risa de Carlota mientras corríamos por el local para reunirnos con el resto de nuestros amigos hizo que me olvidase de ello.

El interior era totalmente asombroso, la habitación principal era enorme, con un montón de mesas para que la gente comiese, pero lo más espectacular era sin duda el escenario, donde estaban tres de los animatrónicos; Chica la gallina era la favorita de Carlota; mientras Benito opinaba que el mejor era Bonnie el conejo.

Y aquellos animatrónicos se movían mientras cantaban una canción sobre lo bueno que era mirar a la vida con una sonrisa.

Eran realmente impresionantes, tanto que no pude apartar la vista de ellos, hasta que Fernando me llamó la atención para que me fijase en nuestra amiga Carlota, que emocionada había intentado bailar con Benito, el cual pareció perplejo ante aquella situación y se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

Cuando acabaron la canción, aprovechamos para ir a otra sala; en esta había dos animatrónicos más: Ballon Boy al que no le prestamos demasiada atención y Toy Foxy.

Según me contaron, la habían dejado allí para que pudiesen jugar con ella, como consecuencia, la habían destrozado muchas veces, pero por las noches la volvían a arreglar. Me llamó la atención verla sin algunas partes del cuerpo, aun sabiendo que los animatrónicos no podían sentir dolor, me dio algo de pena.

Por su parte Félix opinaba que el mejor era Foxy, aunque ese animatrónico no se había vuelto a usar desde hace mucho y había sido sustituido por aquella versión femenina del mismo.

Finalmente decidimos volver al comedor, a esperar la pizza.

"Ya verás" me dijo Benito "Su sabor es increíble"

Cuando nos la trajeron, pude saborearla y tuve que darle la razón.

Definitivamente, aquella era una gran fiesta; entonces Fernando que era como el líder de la pandilla se puso en pie.

"Chicos, vamos a hacer un pacto" propuso "Vamos a ser amigos para siempre"

Entonces alzo su mano y la puso en el centro; inmediatamente, Benito colocó su mano encima de la de Fernando. Carlota pareció dudarlo un momento, pero luego también añadió la suya.

Miré a Félix, que parecía tener las mismas dudas que yo, pero finalmente él se unió a aquel pacto; así que, casi por obligación me añadí a ellos.

El pacto había sido realizado, íbamos a ser amigos para siempre.

La fiesta iba a acabar pronto, aunque se nos había hecho corto, el tiempo volaba.

Antes de irnos, Fernando propuso ir a ver a los animatrónicos una vez más, y vimos como Freddy cantaba una alegre canción; pero lo raro es que había dos… ¡Qué raro!

El segundo Freddy nos hizo señas para que lo siguiéramos. Yo no supe qué hacer, y Benito parecía tener miedo, mucho miedo, así que Carlota trató de calmarlo.

Fernando y Félix quisieron seguir a aquel Freddy a donde quisiera que fuera y, al final los cinco estábamos detrás de él.

No nos dimos cuenta de que nos había llevado a una sala que no conocíamos; allí había piezas muy raras, y en el suelo… ¡Estaban los animatrónicos! Pero no los que nosotros conocíamos, estos eran más grandes y se encontraban en un estado casi tan malo como el de Toy Foxy.

Entonces Freddy se quitó la careta, y vimos la cara de un hombre. Tenía el pelo negro y largo y una perilla muy fea; y su traje era morado. De pronto, sacó un cuchillo y Carlota gritó muy fuerte.

Avanzó hacia nosotros al tiempo que retrocedíamos… Fernando trató de protegernos y fue el primero.

Aquel asesino no había tenido piedad, ni siquiera cuando Benito, totalmente acorralado había suplicado piedad. Félix y Carlota también habían sido atrapados… y ahora venía a por mí, que estaba totalmente paralizado… cerré los ojos y pensé en mi madre, rogando que me perdonase, antes de sentir un inmenso dolor en el pecho y luego… nada más.

* * *

 _Sólo por si quedan dudas, yo creo que el asesinato de los niños se produce en el local de FNAF 2, que es donde la marioneta traspasa las almas de los niños a los animatrónicos, tal como se ve en uno de los minijuegos del Fnaf 2._

 _Los niños son totalmente de mi imaginación._


	5. Tipo del teléfono

_Sé que he vuelto a retrasarme con la actualización, pero es que últimamente tengo un montón de cosas que hacer._

 _En cualquier caso, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo._

* * *

Revisé el ordenador de mi cuarto para celebrar que el último examen estaba aprobado.

"Tío, que guay que hayas aprobado todo" me dijo mi compañero de piso.

"Sí, así este verano podré trabajar más tranquilo" respondí.

"¡¿Trabajar?! ¿¡Es que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?! ¡Vente a la playa con los chicos y yo!"

Suspiré, aquel plan sí que sonaba apetecible, pero aquel aprobado raspado no me ayudaba con la beca.

"Imposible, no me han dado la beca que necesito, de algún modo me tendré que pagar el año que viene"

"Bueno, pues que tengas suerte"

Era un duro golpe el tener que pasarme el verano trabajando; además todo estaría ocupadísimo, en verano era cuando más subía el empleo, todo el mundo lo sabía.

En fin, quejándome no iba a cambiar nada, así que, cuando mi compañero se fue de marcha comencé a mirar todos los trabajos disponibles.

Había uno de botones en un hotel, y otro de camarero en un bar pijo… definitivamente aquel último no era para mí… pero uno en especial llamó mi atención, uno en un local que no conocía, se llamaba _Freddy Fadbear's Pizza_.

Sonaba interesante, pero decidí investigar un poco más… y lo siguiente que encontré sobre el local no me gustó nada; un guardia de seguridad al cual un animatrónico le arrancó el lóbulo frontal de un mordisco; cinco niños que habían sido asesinados y cuyo autor era desconocido, una de las madres de aquellos niños que se había suicidado durante la terapia al no poder soportar el dolor… definitivamente todo aquello me hizo que no quisiese aquel trabajo.

Por todo ello, al día siguiente me dirigí al hotel para solicitar el puesto de botones.

Pero cuando llegué me informaron de que el puesto de botones acababa de ser ocupado; el botones era un joven algo más mayor que yo y con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Me maldije a mí mismo por no haber llegado cinco minutos antes y salí de allí.

¿Qué haría a continuación? Desde luego no quería trabajar de camarero en el bar pijo, pero la idea de la pizzería… aún me suscitaba temor.

Mientras barajaba las opciones oí a unas niñas hablar sobre la pizzería y afiné el oído para escuchar lo que decían.

"Chica es la mejor, Bonnie apesta"

"¡No, el mejor es Bonnie! ¡Es tan adorable!"

Así que después de todo, aún seguía yendo gente a aquel lugar; en ese caso no sería tan horrible, además en mi familia nunca habíamos sido supersticiosos.

Nadie más se presentó para el puesto, así que fue mío.

Lo cierto es que me arrepentí un poco al ver lo oscuro que estaba el local de noche… no era tan agradable como de día, desde luego.

Me acomodé en el sillón de la oficina, mientras escuchaba la radio, en aquel momento estaban poniendo una canción de un grupo que mis compañeras en la facultad llevaban puesto en sus camisetas.

Permanecí allí durante al menos dos horas… hasta que, casualmente, quise revisar los pasillos, así que encendí la luz… y vi algo que me hizo dar un grito de terror.

Uno de los animatrónicos, el que tenía aspecto de conejo estaba allí, extendió sus brazos hacia mí, y veloz como una bala yo pulsé el botón que cerraba las puertas.

Creí estar a salvo, pero a mi espalda, un ruido me hizo darme cuenta que no era sí, el animatrónico con forma de pollo estaba en la otra puerta… y a punto de entrar… pero logré darle con la puerta en las narices… comencé a hiperventilar, aquello no podía ser real, no podía ser… y desde la Tablet pude ver como el animatrónico con forma de oso miraba fijamente la cámara con ojos intimidatorios.

Logré que aquellos robots no entrasen a la oficina, y corrí hacia la comisaría más cercana a contar lo ocurrido,.. pero el jefe de policía no parecía en disposición de escuchar, es más pareció furioso al verme con el traje de seguridad del local.

"¡No sé que problema tenéis los vigilantes de ese maldito local, pero desde el cuerpo de seguridad no estamos para vuestras estúpidas bromas!"

"Pero…"

"¡Que te largues!"

No iba a servir de nada pedirles ayuda y, aunque se lo contase a alguien… ¿De verdad iban a creer que no me lo había inventado?

No tenía más remedio que renunciar al empleo… pero al parecer el dueño del local sospechaba que iba a hacerlo y había desaparecido… y su ayudante únicamente me dijo que la habían dejado una nota.

En la nota me decían que, si me mantenía hasta el Viernes, me ayudarían de alguna manera… ¿Mantenerme? ¿Acaso los animatrónicos…?

Los siguientes días comprobé como los otros dos animatrónicos, Freddy y el que tenía forma de zorro al que llamaban Foxy, también querían venir a por mí. Foxy además era el doble de rápido que el resto y tuve que estar atento para poder cerrarle a tiempo la puerta. Comencé a elaborar una teoría, aquellos animatrónicos creían que yo era uno de ellos, y en realidad no querían matarme sino que querían cubrirme con uno de los trajes que había en Piezas y Servicios, una de las salas del lugar… pero esos trajes llevaban resortes y eran… mortales.

Por lo tanto lo único que debía hacer era mantenerlos lejos… y, lo cierto era que una vez me acostumbraba a sus movimientos, no era tan difícil evitar su ataque… por todo ello decidí grabar consejos en una cinta; solo por si a mí me ocurría algo el próximo empleado supiese que hacer y todo aquello no lo pillará por sorpresa.

El Jueves, Foxy fue corriendo hacia la puerta y se quedó allí dando golpes, mientras Freddy estaba en la otra, y se escuchaba su música.

Quizá eran imaginaciones mías, pero el oso parecía especialmente alterado… me reí de él mientras sacaba la Tablet para asegurarme de que los otros dos estaban lejos de allí y… en ese momento algo llamó mi atención, era un poster que hace un momento no había estado allí… en él se veía a un Freddy, pero de un color amarillo, o más bien dorado… que raro…

Y cuando baje la Tablet di un grito al ver que estaba en la oficina… pero estaba en el suelo totalmente inmóvil.

Lentamente me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué a él para inspeccionarlo más de cerca… pero él se puso de pie de repente y avanzó hacia mí.

Emitió unos ruidos muy raros al tiempo que yo retrocedía… y soltando un audible alarido saltó hacia mí.

* * *

 _Y bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo._

 _Creo que fue Goldeen Freddy quien acabó con la vida del vigilante, porque se escucha su grito en la grabación de la cuarta noche del primer juego._

 _Dar gracias a los que favoritearon y los lectores de esta historia y las anteriores._


	6. Mike Smith

_Bueno, traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic de FNAF, esta vez la historia de uno de los personajes más importantes._

 _Espero que les guste._

* * *

Me reí mucho al escuchar el mensaje grabado que me dejó el anterior guardia de seguridad. Aquello debía ser una broma minuciosamente preparada… ¿Quién puede creerse que los robots de una pizzería caminan por la noche? Yo desde luego no.

Mi nombre es Mike Smith; este verano había vuelto de un viaje de estudios y debía trabajar, pues quería tener dinero para comprarle algo a mi hermana, que hace poco se recuperó de un cáncer; desgraciadamente, no encontré nada mejor que esto.

Permanecí en la sala del guardia hasta que dieron las dos de la madrugada.

Quizá fuese mi imaginación, pero me pareció oír voces en el exterior… no, era una idea loca, aquel guardia me había puesto nervioso… por si acaso cogí la Tablet y miré el pasillo. Efectivamente, no había nada.

Seguí pensando en mis cosas cuando, esa vez oí pasos, sí, cerca de mi oficina.

¿Serían ladrones? ¿Debería pedir ayuda? ¿Llamar a la policía?

Entonces, solo para estar más seguro encendí la luz… y vi a uno de los animatrónicos, la que tenía forma de pollo. Cerré rápidamente la puerta, y luego cerré la del otro pasillo… ¡Lo importante era estar asegurado!

Me dejé caer en el suelo, nervioso, muy nervioso por lo ocurrido… aquello debía ser una pesadilla… me dejé caer y, lo único que recuerdo es que cuando me levanté ya eran las 6 AM y los animatrónicos estaban en su lugar.

Como es natural, nadie creyó una palabra sobre aquello. La policía estaba completamente harta de las historias sobre este lugar, tanto que me echaron a la calle en cuanto vieron mi uniforme de vigilante de la pizzería.

Me dejé caer por allí de día, y desde lejos observé a los animatrónicos, al parecer a los pocos niños que iban no les hacían nada, es más, los niños los adoraban. En aquel instante, el animatrónico que me atacó estaba interactuando con una niña.

Eso me tranquilizó lo suficiente para volver por la noche, pero aquella noche fue peor, el animatrónico, supuestamente fuera de mantenimiento llamado Foxy se puso en marcha aquella noche, trató de llegar a la oficina, pero se lo impedí. Con su gancho miraba la cámara como si quisiera descuartizarme… y no era el único, el adorable animatrónico con forma de conejo también quería atraparme… el tipo del teléfono aseguraba que me confundían con un endoesqueleto, pero… a mí me parece que había algo más… Solo Freddy el oso permanecía totalmente quieto.

Yo también había oído algo sobre la leyenda negra de aquel lugar, pero quería saber aún más sobre ello. Así que aquel día, pese a estar cansado, decidí investigar un poco más sobre el lugar, por lo que me dirigí a la biblioteca y busqué en el periódico de la ciudad noticias acerca de aquel lugar… las más recientes hablaban de la desaparición de un guardia de seguridad, su cadáver nunca había sido encontrado… ¿Sería aquel el tipo del teléfono? Y hablando del tipo del teléfono, había mencionado algo así como la mordida del 87, tenía que buscar más sobre aquello; así que volví a mirar todos los periódicos hasta dar con la noticia, había ocurrido cuando la pizzería tenía otra forma y, al parecer otros animatrónicos; uno de ellos llamado Toy Foxy había mordido al guardia de seguridad Jeremy Fizgerald arrancándole el lóbulo frontal; pese a ello había sobrevivido. Y, al parecer aquella no fue la única tragedia; la noticia decía que cinco niños habían sido asesinados aquel mismo día; pero no pude saber más porque las páginas siguientes estaban arrancadas. Maldije mi suerte, y luego me di cuenta que casi era mi turno laboral, así que me dirigí al trabajo.

Esa tercera noche, el tipo del teléfono me dijo que si Freddy el oso entraba en la oficina, lo mejor era hacerse el muerto… pero me pareció que estaba en un error, ya que Freddy nunca se movía… pero esa noche sí lo hizo, y su risa siniestra hacía que se me helara la sangre. Esta vez los cuatro animatrónicos estaban intentando atraparme, parecía como si se hubiesen coordinado, pero aquello no era posible, solo eran robots…

Tras un necesitado descanso, me levanté, necesitaba saber más acerca del accidente de los niños desparecidos; pensé que si habían estado en la pizzería, debía haber alguna grabación, pero no la encontré en la pizzería, aunque… corrí hacia la biblioteca, donde conseguí el permiso para acceder a la filmoteca. Allí había cientos de vídeos, pero yo buscaba alguno con el informativo de la fecha del día de la muerte; seguro encontraba algo que me ayudase… efectivamente, abordaron tanto la mordida como el asesinato.

El presentador, un hombre elegante con un traje caro narraba lo sucedido y, en las imágenes de archivo se veían a unos niños muy contentos celebrando un cumpleaños y después de eso… nada más. Me frustre al solo encontrar eso, pero me llamó la atención el aspecto de los niños, ciertamente me recordaban un poco a… ¡Pero aquello no era posible! ¡Los niños no podían ser esos animatrónicos! En primer lugar eran cuatro, no cinco… y en segundo lugar los cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados según la noticia.

Intenté quitarme aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras me ponía el uniforme de trabajo para volver una noche más a la pizzería, estaba decidido a desvelar el misterio de una forma u otra.

Se me congeló la sangre al escuchar como el tipo del teléfono era atrapado por los animatrónicos; entonces, la noticia que había leído era cierta, pero… ¿Por qué no encontraron su cadáver? ¿Acaso seguiría… vivo? Pero aquel grito de la grabación, era realmente aterrador y ninguno de los animatrónicos hacía ese sonido...

Freddy estuvo a punto de llegar hasta mí aquella noche, se camufló en la oscuridad y estuvo a punto de atraparme, pero afortunadamente, logré echarlo fuera empujándolo con la silla. Lo curioso fue la forma en la que el animatrónico me miró, como si estuviese estudiándome con la mirada.

La quinta noche lo tenía claro, iba a dimitir. Por poco Freddy no me mató, y, además no había logrado obtener ninguna pista nueva para resolver el misterio.

Me sorprendió encontrar una grabación en el teléfono, pero en cuanto comenzó a reproducirse desee con toda mi alma no haberla puesto, pues se oía una voz demoníaca y ronca decir cosas en un idioma que no comprendía… a no ser que… solo por probar traté de poner el mensaje al revés, y, el sonido decía palabras que podía entender, pero no podía entender todo el conjunto, así que probé a reducir la velocidad y oí como hablaba una voz.

"Ha sido un accidente, oh, lo siento mucho. Realmente no quería hacerle daño es que su traje morado me recordó todo y… ¡Cuánto dolor voy a causarle a su familia! Lo siento, lo siento mucho"

No entendí nada, pero al darme la vuelta vi a Freddy en la oficina… ¡¿COMO PODÍA HABER SIDO TAN ESTÚPIDO?! ¡Había estado tan concentrado en la grabación que me olvidé de que aún debía estar pendiente de los animatrónicos!

Para mi sorpresa, Freddy no se movió, y, luego comenzó a hablar, una voz ronca y grave, pero aun así lo entendí.

"Lamento haberte asustado. Ahora veo que tú no eres él"

Pese a que estaba casi mudo por la impresión aún pude formular una pregunta.

"¿Él?"

"El hombre que nos mató. Fue en 1987, era el cumpleaños de uno de mis cuatro amigos. Entonces vimos un Freddy que nos pidió que lo siguiéramos, pero era un impostor, era un guardia de seguridad disfrazado. Traté de protegerlos pero me mató a mí el primero, luego mató a todos y cada uno de mis amigos; pero un animatrónico amigable llamado Marioneta nos dejó vivir en estos cuerpos. No podemos abandonar el local, solo esperar a que nuestro asesino vuelva y, entonces acabar con él"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, así que aquello era lo que había ocurrido en realidad; pero aún tenía algunas dudas.

"¿Y el otro guardia, el del teléfono?"

"Fue Golden Freddy quien lo mató"

"¿Quién?"

"No hubo suficientes animatrónicos para los cinco; Marioneta creó una forma para él ficticia"

"¿Entonces él es un fantasma?" pregunté.

"Podría decirse, y él también busca venganza, pero es más impulsivo que el resto… nos costó mucho deshacernos de su cadáver. ¡Debes irte ya, antes de que venga y sea Golden quien acabe contigo!"

Miré el teléfono y, para mi sorpresa toda la conversación había sido grabada… ¿La aceptaría la policía como prueba? Solo había una forma de saberlo…

Salí de allí aún en mitad de la noche, llovía. Necesitaba llegar a comisaría aun estando en la otra punta de la ciudad; pero la lluvia se hizo aún más fuerte y me resguardé de ella en un portal… en esto pasó un coche del que se bajó un hombre.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?"

Me pregunté a qué venía tanta amabilidad, pero cuando sentí la incomodidad de la ropa húmeda acepté; si no lo hacía igual podía acabar pillando una pulmonía.

"¿Podrías llevarme a comisaría?"

"Será un placer"

Durante el trayecto, el hombre me dio conversación, supuse que para mantener las normas de cortesía.

"¿Ese no es un traje de seguridad de Freddy's?"

"Sí, soy guardia nocturno"

"¿Y que hace un guardia nocturno yendo a comisaría y con un teléfono bajo el brazo?"

No supe qué responder a aquello, pero él no espero a que lo hiciera y siguió hablando.

"Una lástima lo que ocurrió allí hace unos años, pero… ¿Sabes una cosa? Tanto ese Fizgerald como los niños lo merecían"

"¿¡Qué?!"

Me recorrieron escalofríos por la espalda… ¿¡Cómo era posible que supiese aquello?! ¿¡Y cómo podía hablar de ello con total naturalidad?!

Entonces detuvo el coche y me di cuenta que estábamos en un callejón, me bajé corriendo y hui en una absoluta oscuridad, pero era un callejón sin salida.

"No te esfuerces, no te vas a escapar" me dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mí guiándose gracias a una linterna. En su mano libre llevaba un cuchillo de carnicero.

Y, a pesar de la casi oscuridad, pude ver que llevaba un traje morado… él era al que Freddy se refería en el momento que me habló.

"No es nada personal, Mike Smith. Es simplemente que no puedo dejar testigos, y además necesito las llaves del local"

¿Las llaves? Eran la solución, las cogí y luego las lancé.

"¡Si las quieres ve a por ellas!" grité.

Pero el asesino no se movió, simplemente se rio con una risa gélida y cruel.

"¡Estúpido! ¿De verdad creías que iba a dejarte escapar? ¡Puedo cogerlas luego, antes debo hacer algo!"

Y antes de que llegase a mí, cerré los ojos.

* * *

 _Quiero destacar que el final del capítulo no tiene que ver con mi teoría de FNAF; pero de alguna manera debía encontrar un nexo de unión entre el final de FNAF 1 y los minijuegos del tercer juego._

 _Decir que el próximo será el último capítulo del fic._


	7. Hombre Morado

_Bueno, ya está aquí el final de mi historia, espero que les guste._

* * *

La sangre de aquel indeseable me había salpicado, pero eso era lo de menos, había conseguido las llaves del local.

Había oído lo sucedido en las noticias, al principio me había hecho el sordo, pero cuando el número de guardias de seguridad desaparecidos en Freddy's se elevó a tres comprendí que no era una casualidad… y supe por qué había ocurrido; los mocosos.

Sí, aún recuerdo bien como sucedió todo…

Los había visto llegar uno por uno a la fiesta del mocoso más bajo y con cara de idiota.

Eran todos igual de indeseables y se habían puesto en el comedor a hacer una especie de juego estúpido; entonces supe que había llegado mi oportunidad y comencé a cambiarme. Sabía perfectamente que el guardia de seguridad, aquel novato de Fizgerald podía verme, pero le había dejado una sorpresita preparada en forma de animatrónico…

Entonces entré disfrazado de aquel oso.

"Niños, venid conmigo y podréis ser mis ayudantes personales" les dije haciendo señas.

Y al final los cinco iban detrás de mí como tontos.

Lo ideal hubiese sido deshacerse de ellos en algún lugar donde luego los pudiese ocultar en una fosa; pero habría levantado sospechas, por lo que sería mejor matarlos allí y luego robar los vídeos de la cámara de seguridad; nadie me vería, a aquellas alturas Toy Foxy se habría ocupado de Fizgerald.

Cuando los niños se dieron cuenta quien era en realidad trataron de escapar, pero no les dejé y comencé a divertirme…

No era casualidad, y, pese a que los animatrónicos eran cuatro y los mocosos eran cinco, era obvio que había algún tipo de relación. Bueno, esta vez acabaría con ellos de una vez por todas.

Mientras conducía recordé todo lo cruel que eran los niños, desde aquellos que cuando era niño mataron a mi perro a pedradas, hasta aquellos que mataron a un niño introduciéndolo en la boca de un animatrónico cuando yo aún trabajaba en Freddy's Family Dinner. Sí, los niños eran odiosos y por eso tenía que eliminar a todos cuanto me fuera posible.

Aparqué mi coche justo delante del restaurante. Me bajé y fui directo a la puerta abriendo con las llaves que acababa de conseguir. El local estaba completamente oscuro, por suerte tenía una linterna.

Me deslicé sigiloso como una sombra; no quería llamar la atención de los animatrónicos hasta el momento oportuno; por suerte, ellos estaban en el escenario.

El que tenía forma de oso se giró a mirarme.

"¿Mike, eres tú?" le oí decir.

Pero no contesté nada, seguí andando y, oí pisadas, por lo que supe que me seguía, me escondí en una esquina mientras llegaba a donde quería llegar; la sala secreta.

Sí, conocía bien esa habitación; en ella habían guardado los recreativos que años atrás habían dejado de usarse, en aquella sala fue donde antes estaba Partes y Servicios, en esa sala fue donde acabé con ellos. Dejé la puerta abierta y fui corriendo a donde ahora se encontraba partes y servicios… y allí encontré lo que buscaba, un hacha bien afilada.

A continuación salí al pasillo, al fondo estaba el animatrónico en forma de oso, totalmente paralizado… ¡Mi plan había sido todo un éxito!

Los animatrónicos no tenían en su chip de memoria esa sala registrada, de modo que su sistema fallaría y serían un blanco fácil.

Antes de que Freddy pudiese reaccionar, le lancé el hacha a la cabeza y el robot cayó al suelo; se la saqué y comencé a darle hachazos por todo el cuerpo mientras saltaban chispas y piezas… cuando terminé estaba completamente desmontado… pero sabía que aún no había acabado... las pisadas se acercaban cada vez más y pude ver como se dirigían hacia mí los otros tres animatrónicos por el pasillo; por supuesto se habrían dado cuenta de que su líder no volvía y habían acudido en su búsqueda. Cuando me vieron, quisieron ir a por mí… pero yo entré en la sala, y allí ellos tenían las de perder.

El conejo fue el segundo en caer, el hacha le destrozó primero la cara y luego los brazos.

La gallina trató de escapar de la sala, pero le lancé el arma a la espalda, haciendo que cayese y, a continuación la rematé.

Con el zorro tuve que empeñarme mucho más, ya que, pese a la confusión trató de defenderse con su afilado y oxidado gancho, pero lo esquivé y luego rebané su brazo de un hachazo para a continuación destrozar su cuerpo de robot.

Había vencido, aquellos robots eran historia, no volverían a por mí jamás.

Comencé a reírme a carcajadas. Había vencido.

"¡He acabado con vosotros, malditos!" exclamé lleno de júbilo.

"No deberías cantar victoria tan pronto, hombre morado"

¿De dónde venía esa voz?

"¿Quién eres?" pregunté.

"¿No podías haber dejado ir al menos a Carlota? Ella era una chica" respondió la voz con otra pregunta.

"No, los niños sois odiosos"

"¿También Benito? Él te suplicó por su vida, y tú lo mataste igualmente"

"¡Hice lo que creí oportuno! ¡No eres quien para juzgarme!"

"¿Así que no te arrepientes de tus actos?"

"¡Ja!"

En aquel momento, un animatrónico que nunca había visto apareció frente a mí, era dorado, y poco a poco fue cambiando su forma a la de un… ¡No podía ser! ¡Era el fantasma de un niño! ¡De ese niño!

"Marioneta estará feliz de que aproveché la vida que él me dio para finalizar la labor que él nunca pudo llevar a cabo"

Estaba paralizado por el miedo.

"¡Chicos, es hora de acabarlo!"

Y, después de decir esto, ya no estaba él solo; de cada uno de sus animatrónicos salió un fantasma que reconocí… No me había equivocado, sin duda eran ellos.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Hicimos una promesa el día que nos mataste, hombre morado. Juramos que íbamos a ser amigos para siempre, y que nada nos iba a separar. Marioneta lo oyó y él quiso darnos una oportunidad para descansar en paz por siempre, pero a cambio debemos acabar contigo, nuestro asesino"

Traté de escapar, pero los otros cuatro me bloquearon el paso mientras el que fue el niño de cabellos rubios avanzaba hacia mí… comencé a retroceder hacia el rincón oscuro de la habitación; él avanzó hacia mí… y en el rincón pude observar que había un traje… un animatrónico muy extraño; era parecido al conejo, pero este era dorado y estaba muy desgastado… forzando mi memoria recordé haberlo visto cuando trabajé en Freddy's Family Dinner… se usó muy poco tiempo porque pocos días después ocurrió esa mordida… pero ahora me serviría para protegerme.

Me metí dentro del traje y con la poca visibilidad contemplé como el fantasma se quedaba quieto, observándome.

Lo había logrado, estaba a salvo. Comencé a reír a carcajadas.

Entonces di un paso para dirigirme a la salida… y se oyó un chasquido y un sonido muy desagradable… me llevé las manos al pecho para comprobar que estaba sangrando, al parecer uno de los resortes me había atravesado el pecho…pero al no tocar un órgano vital no me había matado… pero me estaba desangrando… angustiado di un paso hacia atrás y otro de los resortes me destrozó el talón y entró hasta el hueso… el dolor era insoportable… todo se comenzó a teñir de rojo… mientras más y más órganos y partes de mi cuerpo eran destrozados en una espantosa y dolorosísima muerte… lo último que pude ver antes de que todos se pusiera en negro fue la cara satisfecha de aquellos puñeteros mocosos.

* * *

 _No hubo capítulo de Spingtrap porque antes del FNAF 3 tengo más historias preparadas sobre este videojuego._

 _Gracias por seguir el fanfic, y espero volverlos a ver en mis futuras historias._


End file.
